Unbalanced Worlds
by Lady Mouse
Summary: The Beast Warriors meet my world.A cross between Beast Wars and www.neopets.com .It appears a few Neopets crossed into the wars.With one of them kidnapped by the Predacons...will she need help?


Unbalanced Worlds  
  
by Lady Mouse  
  
  
  
Note: the first fic I write by myself,so don't kill me just yet.It's actually a crossover of my two passions:writing BW fics and playing on www.neopets.com .If you have no idea what it is,it's the greatest virtual pet site on the net.  
  
  
  
Ahem!Now,let the story begin.  
  
  
  
At the Ark...  
  
Boring,boring,boring,shouldn't there be a Predacon attack by now?No,worse.I throw my mits in here and Rhinox detects a energy anomaly in a sector with a name you can't pronounce,so Optimus sends Silverbolt and Cheetor to check it out.  
  
As soon as they got there...  
  
Silverbolt hovered a few seconds before landing next to a bush.  
  
"There seems to be nothing here" he 'informs' Cheetor.  
  
Silverbolt walks a few steps before putting his foot on something soft.  
  
"OUCH!" a voice yelled.  
  
"I beg your pardon!" Silverbolt quickly jumped back,looking at the strange creature in front of him.  
  
The creature had cute long ears,tucked on the back of it's head.It's eyes were giant and blue and it's noce was button-like and pink.It had large rabbit feet and spikes on it's back,leading down to it's tailtip.It's tail was long,circular and ended in a triange of what seemed very straight hair.It's hand,or paws,I haven't decided,had three fingers.It's belly was light brown and the rest of it's fur was rainbow.All the colours posible.  
  
The creature looked at Silverbolt angrily.  
  
"Watch where you're stepping!You almost broke my tail!" it yelled.  
  
"Cool,what is it?" Cheetor stared at the creature.  
  
"It?IT?!I'm a 'she'!" the creature yelled."And as for my species,I'm a Zafara!" It yelled even more.  
  
"Are you alien?" Cheetor asked.  
  
"Alien?I don't know about that,I'll ask Mom.But I know I'm a NeoPet!" she smiled."I'm a rainbow Zafara!"  
  
"I'm Silverbolt,and this is Cheetor.Do you have a name?"  
  
The Zafara gave Silverbolt a mean look.  
  
"OF COURSE I DO!" she yelled."I'm CharmyPurple.But call me Charmy."  
  
Charmy started looking through the bushes after something she apparently lost.  
  
"What're you looking for?" Cheetor asked.  
  
"Oh,CC grabbed my bandanna and ran off with it.I bet it's around here,somewhere!"  
  
Out of the bush came a round brown head,with a white striped on it's face,button nose and a purple bandanna in it's mouth.  
  
"CC!THERE YOU ARE!" Charmy grabbed the small canine figure."This is my Doglefoc,Chocolate Chip.Altough people call her CC"  
  
CC barked and dropped the piece of material she was holding in her mouth.Charmy grabs it and ties it around her neck.  
  
"Come on,you little pain.Mom said we're not allowed to go outside the back yard.And you know how ballistic SHE can go!" Charmy rolled her eyes.CC whimpered softly.  
  
Charmy turned around and looked at a desert.  
  
"Um...we're not in Neopia anymore,are we?" Charmy asked.  
  
"No,you are on Earth" Silverbolt replied.  
  
"Earth?That's where Mom goes when she logs out!" Charmy hopped around happily.  
  
"Prehistoric Earth..."  
  
Charmy stopped jumping.She sat down and a sighed softly.  
  
"There goes my allowence...When Mom founds out,she'll kill me..."  
  
"You said your Mom comes to Earth..." Cheetor started.  
  
"Of course,she's an owner.They all come from Earth!" Charmy tried to smile."She IS human.She's not my biological mother,she just created me.She's my owner.That means she feeds me,grooms me,plays with me,takes me exploring..." Charmy started listing all these things that the two Maximals didn't fully understand.  
  
Just as Charmy was finishing,another voice came.  
  
"Charmy!Here you are!Mom's been worried sick!You just lost your allowence!"  
  
Silverbolt and Cheetor turned and saw a blue wolf-like creature with blue butterfly wings.  
  
"Hey,Pry!" Charmy jumped straight at the creature."This is my sister.She's a Lupe.A FAERIE Lupe."  
  
Pry hovered towards the two Maximals.  
  
"Hello." she said,landing next to them."I'm sorry,but Charmy has to come home."  
  
"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that!"  
  
From the forest came Rampage and Inferno (to watch Rampage,no doubt).  
  
"Eeek!" Charmy jumped behind Pry."Pry,you're a Battledome champion.HELP!"  
  
Pry looked a moment at Charmy,enough not to notice Rampage firing at her.When she looked back,mislles were flying at her.In a split second,Pry grabs Charmy and flies aside.  
  
"THAT'S IT!NOBODY FIRES AT ME!" Pry got angry and began running towards Rampage with incredible speed.  
  
Before Rampage could react,she hits him head first and sends him flying.Inferno was already taken care of.But the fact was,Rampage got up quick.And ran while he still could.  
  
Inferno was a little more screwed,but somehow he managed to take Charmy and fly away,keeping Charmy's mouth shut (wich can be a mirracle.THAT ZAFARA CAN SPEAK NON-STOP!).  
  
When Pry noticed Charmy was gone,it was too late.  
  
"Great.Mom'll kill me." Pry started bumping her head to a tree.  
  
"Pry,Mom'll kill you." came a voice.Behind them was a white Lupe."She sent you after Charmy.As in "bring her home".Where is she,anyway?"  
  
The white Lupe started sniffing around.  
  
"Some goons took her.I'm SO abandoned." Pry collapsed on the ground.  
  
"Don't be so optimist." the Lupe came to sit next to Pry.Then she looked at Silverbolt and Cheetor."Hello.I'm LuminaPaw.But call me that,and I'll kill ya!Mina's the name."  
  
"Mina,stop bluffing" Pry said,still down.  
  
"Whatever.Come on before Mom sends that old witch after us.Where's Charmy?"  
  
"Indeed,where is she?" a harsh voice came.  
  
"Mom,I can explain." Pry jumped on her feet at the sight of a girl and a black Lupe with white tailtip and white belly.  
  
"That's right,PricelessPaw and LuminaPaw.Where is our little sibling?" the black Lupe snickered.  
  
The girl glared at the Lupe.  
  
"Plushie,I had just about enough from you."  
  
"Ya,PlushPaw.Or don't you like listening to MOM?" Mina snickered.  
  
"WHERE IS CHARMY?" the girl asked,gritting her teeth.  
  
"The Predacons seemed to of captured her" Silverbolt said.  
  
The girl looked at him.  
  
"THE PREDS?Pry,you have plenty of explaining to do." the girl glared at Pry."By the way,I'm Missy.And you must be Silverbolt and Cheetor."  
  
The Maximals stared at Missy.  
  
"Yes,how did you know?" Silverbolt asked,a little disturbed.  
  
"Nevermind that.We have to save Charmy." Missy smiled.  
  
"You could come with us back at our base." Cheetor suggested.  
  
"Sure,why not.Going back to Neopia without Charmy is out of the question." Missy glared behind her.  
  
  
  
At the Predacon Base....  
  
"Ouch,keep that thing away!" Charmy snarled at Tarantulas.  
  
"Amazing" Tarantulas said under his breath."It seemes to be an intelligent lifeform."  
  
"For the last time.I'm not a. 'it'.I'm a 'she'." Charmy snarled."And get me out of this cage.Or Pry'll come and squish you like the bug you are."  
  
"Shut up.I'm trying to figure out what you are." Tarantulas glared at Charmy.  
  
"Well,DUH!I'm a Zafara!" Charmy said,rolling her eyes.  
  
"A WHAT?!"  
  
"A Zafara.As in a Neopet.As in from Neopia." Charmy laughed,sitting on her back and hitting air with her feet.  
  
"Interesting." Tarantulas rubbed his chin (he doesn't have one,but you get the point).  
  
"Now lemme go!Or I'll yell after Mom!" Charmy snarled.  
  
"Your mother?What can she do to me?" Tarantulas chuckled.  
  
"You'd be surprised.She's mean,for a human" Charmy said,glaring evily at Tarantulas.  
  
___________  
  
Author Note:Since I'm using my sister's Neopets,I can make them say whatever I want about my mean sister without touching the limit.Yes,this IS in fact how her pets act.I didn't manipulate completely their personalaties.  
  
___________  
  
Megatron just entered the room.  
  
"Any progress on that disgusting creature?" Megatron asked.  
  
"Yes,in fact,I've discovered it's gender is female,it's species is Zafara and it's genus is Neopet." Tarantulas chuckled,proud of himself.  
  
"You discovered?I TOLD you that!"Charmy jumped.  
  
"And it's intelligent,too." Tarantulas sighed."It appears her mother is a human."  
  
"Ya,but she's not my biological mother.She's my owner." Charmy giggled."She created me,so I call her Mom."  
  
"Interesting,yessssssss." Megatron observed the creature.  
  
"Hey,keep away from me,Chomby-breath!" Charmy took a step back and hit the iron bars of her cage.  
  
"Chomby?" Tarantulas widened his optics.  
  
"It's a dinosaur Neopet." Charmy giggled."You guys are SO stupid if you don't know what Neopets are."  
  
Megatron growled.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile,at the Maximal Base...  
  
"I told you like TEN THOUSND TIMES!I DON'T WANT YOU TO 'OBSERVE' ME!" Mina growled.  
  
"Mina." Missy grabbed Mina by the blue bandanna she wore around her neck."How many times have I told you--"  
  
"I know,I know.'Wear your glasses'." Mina quoted.  
  
Missy put a pair of glasses on Mina's nose.  
  
"Now don't be rude to Rhinox."  
  
Plushie snickered behind Missy.  
  
"Plushie...." Missy glared at her."Where is your collar?"  
  
"I lend it to Cheetor."  
  
"You want YOUR allowence to go down the drain,too?" Missy tapped her foot.  
  
"I'll get it back" Plushie exited the room.  
  
"Now Mina--wait.Where's Pry?"  
  
"I think I know."  
  
Mina jumped out of the room and headed straight to the Ark.Pry was flying around the Ark.  
  
"This isn't happening.PRY,GET DOWN HERE." Missy yelled.  
  
Pry still didn't listen.  
  
"OR ELSE!"  
  
Pry quickly landed.  
  
"Yeesh.Okay,Okay." Pry said.  
  
Optimus Primal just entered the room.Missy turned around.  
  
"Alright,this hight difference makes me nervous." Pry said.  
  
"Pry,don't be rude." Missy tapped her foot.  
  
"Ya,whatever." Pry flew up at Optimus' level of hight."Hi,I'm PricelessPaw.Call me Pry."  
  
"I'm Optimus Primal.Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Are you going to help me save my sister?" Pry asked.  
  
"Pry,come down here!" Missy yelled.  
  
"Sure I'll help." Optimus replied to the excited Lupe.  
  
"Do I have to say 'OR ELSE'?"  
  
Pry flew down to Missy.  
  
"Okay,let's get ready to help Charmy." Missy petted Pry on the head.  
  
THE END 


End file.
